


Darcy's first day

by Bishmonster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hair Pulling, Panic Attacks, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Pepper Potts perspective of the first time Darcy meets Tony.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Darcy's first day

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from sister. i hope she likes. The story is not the original situation. but the hair pulling thing Works.

“Tony!” Pepper Potts called out into the seemingly empty lab. She got no response which was not unusual. “Tony!” she yelled out again spying the tufts of inky dark hair hip level behind a work bench. Still no response. Still not unusual.

“What the hell?” It was Darcy who said it. Her red lipstick mouth opened in surprise. Tony was squatting on the floor clutching where his arc reactor used to reside. His brown eyes bulging out.

This… this was remarkably familiar. “Tony!” Pepper yelled. She knew yelling did not help. Yelling with Tony only made him shut down further. However, yelling seemed to be the answer when Tony was trapped inside his own head like this.

“Is he having a heart attack?” Darcy asked curiously. She was calm with her head cocked to the side, gaging the situation.

“Panic attack.” Pepper bit out, strangely embarrassed this was Darcy Lewis’s first impression of the great Tony Stark.

“Oh. Ok.” Darcy acknowledged. Then she did something Pepper never expected from the girl. Darcy hunched down next to Tony, talking to him in a low tone of voice, steady and soothing even to Pepper herself. “Mr. Stark, I’m Darcy. You don’t know me. But I’m going to touch you now. You’re ok. No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe. Try to take a breath. I’m going to pull your hair.”

“What?” Tony seemed to come out of his episode. He shuffled back, almost falling to the floor. His eyes were less black

“Just relax.” Darcy said still calm with a sweet little smile on her face.

“Not as helpful as you think.” Tony bit back and the panic was tenfold on his handsome face. Pepper stepped forward to stop Darcy just as her slim fingers slid into Tony’s dense, slightly greasy hair. He gasped, rearing back only to realize she was not pushing his head down. Darcy had tight grip on Tony’s hair, holding his head up and back. He was incredibly tense for one minute, then two, then he went slack, like a sack of potatoes.

“Oh.” He slurred.

“Yeah.” Darcy agreed.

Pepper wasn’t sure what just happened.

“Floor is nice and cool down here Pep.” Tony said. His eyes were unfocused, and he had curled himself into Darcy’s lap. She still had a handful of his hair in her fist.

The days just kept getting stranger and stranger. “I’ll leave you to it.” Pepper said gently. She did not begrudge him one iota of peace. Tony’s panic attacks had been getting worse and worse of late and if Darcy Lewis’s hair pulling trick worked, well, Pepper Potts had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
